


Brothers on a motel bed

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x05, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prelude to the glorious 200th episode. In 'Fanfiction' Dean said to Sam 'Let's get back to staring at motel walls.' and I came up with this total stupid idea what they did while staring at these walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on a motel bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic in this fandom and the first one in English so I'm sorry for any mistakes. This came out of a discussion with a fellow fangirl and was written in roughly 30 minutes but as self-indulgent as I am I wanted to publish it anyway.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta thefreakfox (http://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreakfox). You're the best.

They were in this stupid motel for 4 days already. And before that another motel. And another. It all blurred together because honestly, you saw one, you saw all. And there was just so much you could do before you went stir crazy with boredom. He’d cleaned their weapons. Twice. He’d tended to Baby for hours, got her as clean as new and then some. He’d caught up on Doctor Sexy M.D. thanks to this thing Sammy showed him, ‘online streaming’. Who would have guessed you could watch more than porn on the internet?

And of course they were going at it like bunnies. Damn horny bunnies. After the whole ‘I-tried-to-kill-my-brother-while-a-demon-thing’, he never thought that Sam would let him even near him, but he did. Thank fuck he did. It was slow going for some time. Tentative touches, lingering glances. But after the run in with Kate and her furry sister and all their talking (and hell if they ever talked so much in these last years) they needed to feel each other again. Feel the physical connection, the reassurance that the other one was still alive, still around and willing to put up with the crap their brother was pulling from time to time. It was glorious.

But now, after several days of fucking in every position and on every surface available, he was not only slightly sore but also still bored. He needed some distraction, something challenging. Because he never thought it possible that he let his thoughts wander so far while Sam was tongue deep in his ass. But here he was, lying in the middle of the queen farthest from the door (because if he let Sam fuck his sweet ass then the bitch could sleep on the wet spot) staring at the motel wall while Sam was digging for gold between his legs. That was when he saw it.

Up on the wall were some stains like in every motel they ever stayed in (he would be suspicious if they would ever stay in one without them). But something was different about this particular one. Something he couldn’t exactly pinpoint and _maybe if Sam would stop to distract him with his puppy like licking he could maybe figure it out_!

Just then his brother decided enough was enough (because of course Sasquatch was not an idiot and knew by now that Dean was not as much involved as he should be) and with an annoyed _huff_ he looked up from his spot between Dean’s spread legs.

“Do I bore you? I’m so sorry I waste your precious time here.”

Dean was pretty sure if he answered “Kind of” he wouldn’t get laid for a few days. Sam was petty like that sometimes.

“No, of course not! I was just distracted for a moment by this stain on the ceiling.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Sam stared at him incredulously. Well, so much for getting laid.

“This must be one hell of a stain to distract you from getting off.” Disbelievingly.

“It looks like a symbol but I can’t figure out which one. I was just concerned about our safety.” Last attempt to save this train wreck.

“Wow Dean. Just…wow. I’m so glad to have you around to look out for life-threatening stains on motel walls. This could have gone seriously wrong.” Oh great, bitchface #388783

Just as he decided he didn’t need to be sassed at from his younger brother, so he might as well go and jerk-off under the shower, Sam decided to see the deadly stain by himself. To do so, he of course needed to put all of his 8’5 on Dean. Payback was a bitch. Literally.

“Huh.” He eloquently said while facing the ceiling.

“Always knew you’re the brain of this operation Sammy.”

“Shuddup.”

So it came that Dean and his brother were laying on a bed (or Sam on Dean if you wanted to be precise) in a no-name motel, naked, and stared at the wall.

“I think it’s a heart. Or should be if it would have been finished.”

“You’re such a girl Samantha.” Let it to his brother to see hearts on their motel wall after they fucked each other’s brains out.

“I’m laughing on the inside Jerk. Now…”

“Bitch.” Dean needed to throw that in. And judging by the small smile on Sam’s lips it was a good call.

“Now, look at this arc and the peak there.” Sam explained and drew them with his finger in the air. Given that he was still half on top of Dean this put them in a rather uncomfortable position. Especially with Sam’s knee so close to Dean’s still half-hard dick (there was a naked Sam on him). Still, he figured that if he wanted to get some tonight he should pay attention.

And after some looking he had to admit that Sam was right. One arc was slightly skewed and the other one wasn’t even half finished, but with some work this could be a heart. But how did it get there?

“I wonder who put it there and how?” Sometimes it was freaky how similar their thoughts were. They definitely spend too much time together.

Both went back to stare silently at the stains.

“I know! It’s jizz. Someone jizzed a heart at the ceiling. Awesome!”

“Gross! Even for you, Dean.”

“Oh come on you prude. Doesn’t it warm your girlish heart? You know what, let’s finish it.” Ha! There it was: his challenge. He would finish this stupid heart.

“What? NO! I won’t jerk a heart on this wall.”

“You wouldn’t. It’s already there and we would both do it. Together.” And somehow, for him, this was a romantic idea. They should put their mark there, together.

But Sam, of course, liked to hold his moral standpoint. ‘You can’t do this, it’s gross and besides, you shouldn’t put your DNA everywhere and I don’t think you can cum this high’ yada yada yada. As if Sam didn’t know that he just presented Dean with an ‘I dare you’ situation. No way would he back out of this.

“Watch me Sammy.” And he started stroking himself to full hardness again under Sam’s bewildered gaze. His brother staring at him while he got himself off was strangely exciting. He heard his breathing speeding up and saw his pupils darken. To know how turned on his otherwise always controlled brother got because of him made him light up inside. Heady on this powerful feeling he pressed out,

“Yeah, watch me. Watch me stroking my dick. Do you wish it was your hand? I know you do. You’re already impatient. You’d go faster, harder. I love it when you stroke me Sammy. Always so intense. I like to tease myself a bit before I go there but not you.” He couldn’t help the loud moan even if he wanted.

“I want your hand. Please. Sammy. I need you. _Please_.”

He didn’t care how desperate he sounded by now, he was close and all he needed was his brother to lend him a hand.

And then Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. He put his warm, calloused hand over Dean’s and together they stroked his dick hard and fast, short little movements that brought him to the edge embarrassingly fast.

There was just enough time (and brainpower) left to aim before his balls drew together and he jerked thick, long spurts at the ceiling.

Sam kept stroking him through the aftershocks while his hand drops limb to his side. Who would have figured how hot it could be to get off with an audience? They definitely needed to do that again. Maybe next time he could watch Sam…who didn’t have a chance to get off yet!

When he looked at his brothers’ dick excitedly he was confronted with a disappointing sight. It was flaccid again. But then he caught a glimpse of his left hand. His come-coated hand. The one he didn’t use on Dean. The thought alone made his dick twitch. His eyes swept fully upwards and Sam was looking at him with a still slightly stunned expression.

“So…this was hot. Unexpected so. But still hot.” Sam was still looking at him. Huh. Was something on his face?

“You should take a picture if you want to keep staring.”

“You did it. You really did it.”

“Well, sorry to shock you, but that was not the first time I jerked off.” Sometimes his brother was exceptionally slow for someone so clever.

But instead of bickering back Sam just looked up. And back at Dean. And up again. _Oh_.

And there it was; a heart on the ceiling. Not perfect but recognizable. Dean Winchester – Hunter. Brother. Jizz artist.

There was only one answer to this. He looked at Sam with his best shit-eating grin and asked

“Hey Sammy, be my valentine?”


End file.
